


Memories

by buoyantsaturn



Series: nico birthday event 2k19 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bianca di Angelo mentions, Flower Crowns, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Will learns about Nico's past





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> another oldie but goodie from june 2016 i hope you like it!!

When Nico returned from New Rome, the first thing he did was look for Will. He’d told his boyfriend when he’d left a few days ago around what time he’d be back, and Nico was surprised that he was only a little bit later than he’d intended.

When he couldn’t find Will in the infirmary, Nico went towards the Apollo cabin next, but still had no luck. At this point, he figured he’d take a nap instead, maybe find Will later, but when he arrived at his cabin, Will was sitting on the steps, flowers in his hair and more in his hands.

The blond stood when Nico approached, wrapping his boyfriend in a hug and placing the flowers - the crown - on his head. “How was New Rome?” he asked.

Instead of answering, Nico stared up at Will, fingering the flowers nestled in his blond hair, and muttered, “My sister used to make flower crowns for us when we were little.”

Will’s bright smile melted away to confusion. “You knew Hazel when you were little?”

That seemed to break whatever spell Nico was in when the smaller boy looked away, shaking his head. He grabbed one of Will’s hands, pulling him into the cabin. Looked like he was going to take that nap after all.

 

When the two fell asleep, Nico was tucked up against Will’s chest, wrapped in Will’s arms, legs tangled in the sheets. When Will woke up, Nico wasn’t anywhere in sight. Hurriedly, Will scrambled out of bed, turning in circles until he noticed a hunched figure in the darkest corner of the cabin.

Will fell to his knees in front of his boyfriend, pulling Nico’s head up from where they were resting on his arms. Will saw the sadness in the dark eyes before him and pulled Nico into his arms.

“I haven’t dreamed about Bianca in so long,” Nico whispered, choking back a sob.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Will asked quietly, rubbing Nico’s back. When Nico shook his head, Will asked, even quieter, “Can you... tell me who Bianca is?”

Nico shook his head harder and sobbed quietly into Will’s shoulder.

 

After shadow travelling from New Rome to Long Island _and_ not sleeping for much longer than a few minutes after returning, Nico was exhausted, and Will demanded that he skip out on the sing-a-long that night, _doctor’s orders_. Nico, of course, hadn’t minded.

Will watched from across the green to make sure Nico had actually gone into his cabin, then waited a few minutes before walking in the other direction, towards Cabin One. He knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Jason to open the door. When the door opened, Will caught a glimpse of what were probably Piper’s legs sticking out from the alcove that Will was pretty sure Jason slept in, since there were no beds in the cabin, before his attention was brought to the tall blond in front of him.

“Hey, Will, what’s up?” Jason asked, adjusting the glasses on his face.

“Will?” Piper’s voice came from the back of the cabin, and her head popped out from the alcove and she waved in Will’s direction. “Hi, Will! Is Nico back?”

Will rubbed his palms on the thighs of his jeans. “Uh, yeah, he got here right after dinner, but, uh, something doesn’t seem right.”

Jason immediately switched into Concerned Mom Mode. “What? What’s wrong?”

“He keeps mentioning his sister, and he keeps getting sad about it.”

“What?” Piper jumped up and rushed over to the doorway. “Is something wrong with Hazel?”

“No, I asked him, and he said it wasn’t Hazel, but I didn’t know he had another sister?” Will replied.

“I don’t think he does,” Jason responded. “I’ve never heard about her, if he does.”

“You should ask Annabeth,” Piper suggested. “She’s known him longer than the rest of us, except maybe Percy, but he’s still at home with his mom, I think.”

“Okay, I’ll try to catch her before the campfire,” Will said, stepping off the porch. “Thanks, guys.”

 

Will caught Annabeth just as the Athena Cabin was making their way toward the campfire.

“Hey, Will, how’s it going?” she asked when he approached.

“I’m good, but, uh, I gotta ask you something about Nico,” he said, hands stuffed in his pockets. “Something about his sister?”

“Hazel? Is everything okay?”

“No, not Hazel,” Will said quickly, “his, uh, other sister?”

Annabeth froze. “Oh. Bianca.”

“Yes! That’s his sister, Bianca?”

“How much do you know, already?” Annabeth asked quietly, looking around to make sure no one was nearby.

“He... He said his sister made him flower crowns when he was little, and that he has a lot of nightmares about Bianca, but not for a while. But he wouldn’t tell me who Bianca is.”

“Will,” Annabeth started slowly, quietly, “I think you need to talk to him about it. This isn’t for me to share, but he trusts you. I know he does. Don’t push him too hard, but I’m sure if you ask he’ll tell you soon enough.”

 

The next morning, Nico woke to someone knocking on the door, and rose to discover that it was Will. Nico grabbed his arm without greeting and pulled his boyfriend into the cabin. He released his grip before crawling back into bed, waiting for Will to join him.

Will laid down next to Nico, pulling the smaller boy closer to him and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“G’morning,” Nico mumbled, burrowing closer to Will’s chest.

Will smiled into Nico’s hair before he remembered why he was there. “Nico,” he whispered, “can you tell me about Bianca?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
